leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
希瓦娜
Shyvana the Half-Dragon is a champion in League of Legends.Champion Sneak Peek – Shyvana, the Half-Dragon at leagueoflegends.com Abilities Shyvana's abilities don't have any cost related to them, so the use of her abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead she uses fury as her secondary bar. Fury is only needed as a requirement for the use of her ultimate, which allows her to change form if she has 100 fury and remain in that state for as long as she has enough fury. Shyvana won't generate fury unless she has at least one point in , and once she puts the first point on the skill she will fill the bar immediately. Any gained fury will not be lost until her ultimate is used. Shyvana's next autoattack will strike twice in one swift movement. The second attack will deal physical damage equal to a percentage of her total attack damage. Both attacks will trigger on-hit effects and Fury of the Dragonborn effects. Twin Bite will damage all units in front of Shyvana when she uses her next autottack instead of just her target. Each unit hit will be dealt on-hit effects and grant fury twice. Each auto attack reduces the cooldown by 0.5 seconds. This doesn't work on structures. |leveling = |cooldown= }} During the next 3 seconds, Shyvana will deal magic damage each second to nearby enemies and her movement speed will be greatly increased. Shyvana's movement speed bonus itself will be reduced multiplicatively by 15% for every second that passes. Shyvana now scorches the earth where she walks, leaving a trail of fire for 5 seconds that will continually deal magic damage to enemies that pass over it. Each auto attack extends the duration of Burnout by 1 second to a maximum of 4 extra seconds. This works on structures. |leveling = 325 |cooldown=12 }} Shyvana unleashes a fireball forward in a line that affects the first enemy it hits, dealing magic damage to it and reducing its armor by 15% for 4 seconds. Flame Breath engulfs all units in a cone in front of Shyvana. Each autoattack that hits debuffed targets will deal 15% of the ability's damage as additional magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |range=925 }} Shyvana reinforces her scales, increasing her armor and magic resistance. These defensive bonuses are doubled while in dragon form. |leveling = |description2 = Shyvana transforms into a dragon and dashes to a target location. Enemies along her path take magic damage and are pushed toward her target location. Shyvana generates 1 fury every 1.5 seconds while in human form. While in dragon form, she will lose 6 fury every second. Once the fury bar is empty she will return to her normal state. Each of her autottacks will generate 2 fury. This will allow for Shyvana to prolong the duration of dragon form by attacking. This ability works on structures. |leveling2 = |cost=100 |costtype=fury |range=1000 }} References Category:2011 release Category:Pre-Season Two release Category:Released Champion cs:Shyvana de:Shyvana en:Shyvana es:Shyvana fr:Shyvana pl:Shyvana pt-br:Shyvana ru:Shyvana